Natsume's Gift
by Sonic-Keyblade 007
Summary: My fanfiction that takes place after chapter 165 where an old evil will arise and force Mikan to do whatever she can to protect her friends and the academy as well as test the strength of Mikan and Natsume's bond.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice and all its characters are owned by Tachibana Higuchi**

**Spoiler alert if you haven't read Gakuen Alice chapter 165**

**Hi Everyone, I decided to write this fanfic since I was kind of disappointed with how easily the ESP was defeated in the latest chapter. I was hoping that the final villain would meet his end at the hands of Mikan or Natsume so I decided to write up my own alternate conclusion to the series following chapter 165. I also thought there was a major plot hole that was left unexplored (unless it has a role in the upcoming chapters) that I wanted to expand on. Well I don't want to give too much away so I'm going to stop talking now and let you enjoy the fanfic.**

**Note: Since I just read through most of the manga up until the final arc in 2011 I'm kind of iffy about some of the character's names and how things such as alice stones work since I haven't read some of the pre-final arc stuff in over a year so if any readers notice any miscontinuity errors feel free to let me know in the reviews and I'll try to fix them.**

_Natsume's Gift_

_Chapter 1: It's hard to say good-bye_

There Natsume laid, as still as a corpse. Luna could be seen in the distance holding the body of the knocked out ESP in her arms.

"Natsume!" Mikan screamed as she ran towards the wounded boy. Subaru-san and Tono-san could be seen trying to revive Natsume from his poor state but unfortunately, all their efforts were in vain.

"Brother…" Hotaru said worried about Natsume's condition.

"His heart…has not regained function…" Subaru replied sadly.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan screamed. "Please don't die, we promised, we promised that we'd be together forever didn't we?" Mikan said as tears ran down her face. Tono and Subaru looked at Mikan who had a heart breaking worried look upon her face. Tono and Subaru then looked back at Natsume's poor condition. The two young men then faced each other and sighed accepting their failure to revive Natsume.

"Mikan use this." Tono said as she handed Mikan a white colored alice stone.

"Huh, what is this?" Mikan said with a clueless look on her face. "That alice stone contains the telekinesis alice. Quick use it to speak to Natsume's conscience hopefully you'll be able to speak to him before he…*ahem*" Tono said almost choking on his own words.

"Tono-san" Mikan said feeling even more tears beginning to swell in her eyes fearing that she knew what was on his mind. Mikan then closed her eyes and focused on her dear friend who was in terrible condition. As Mikan's thoughts began to meet Natsume's dying consciousness she found herself just standing in a purely white area. Despite how far she looked it seemed that she could not see anything in sight.

"Natsume, Natsume, can you hear me?" Mikan said hoping to hear a response. With no response Mikan put her head down and felt as though she was about to cry but was then interrupted by a pale voice in the distance.

"Thank you Mikan." Said a familiar and pale voice that sounded far away. The voice caught Mikan's attention and caused her to head in the direction that she heard the voice. As she continued to run further and further in the direction that she heard the pale voice she began to notice a glowing silhouette of a 12 year old boy with black raven hair and red crimson eyes.

"Natsume!" Mikan screamed with tears of joy falling from her eyes as she leapt towards Natsume to give him a big hug. As Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's body, she couldn't help but notice how warm Natsume felt, in fact he felt angelic! Natsume then put his hand behind Mikan's hair and rubbed the back of her head as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm finally free from the academy, thanks to you Mikan." Natsume calmly said with a smile on his face. This was the first time that Mikan ever saw Natsume so happy and peaceful. However, Mikan didn't seem happy as she knew where this was going.

"No Natsume don't say things like that, you're going to be ok." Mikan said as more tears began to fall from her face. As Natsume saw Mikan starting to cry he pulled her into another hug and whipped her tears off her face with his thumb and brought her into a kiss. Mikan's heart began to race at a rapid rate when her lips met Natsume's it was a feeling unlike anything that she had ever felt, it was as if Mikan was kissing an angel! Unlike their previous kisses, this kiss was full of powerful emotions as both of them knew in their hearts that this would be the last time that they would be able to kiss each other in this world. After awhile Natsume broke out of the kiss to tell Mikan something.

"Mikan, I want you to know, all those times that I teased you and called you names such as polka-dots, it wasn't because I didn't like you." Natsume said keeping Mikan held tightly in her arms but was then cut off by an upset Mikan.

"Shut up, baka! I told you not to say things like that! You can't die, you're the black cat…you're my partner…you're my best friend. What would I ever do without you? I…I…" As Mikan began to choke on her words she felt her body pass through Natsume's causing her to collapse on the floor. She then turned around and saw Natsume's body beginning to fade away. As Natsume began to fade away, she noticed a powerful red aura which seemed to resemble a flame around his body which headed in two directions. Most of the red aura headed towards a bright light above the two preteens, while a small portion of the red aura headed towards Mikan and formed into a small red alice stone.

"Mikan, I want you to steal my alce. I've fought with the ESP and I know for a fact that Luna's alice alone won't be enough to stop Kuonji for good. His clone, Z's boss is still out there and I fear that he will gain power from this event. I just wish I could have done something more in order to protect you. Natsume said as his voice began to sound faded.

"Natsume how did you know about Luna and the ESP?" Mikan asked confused.

"Haha, I know because we're speaking telepathically I can see your memories inside your mind silly orange. You should be able to see the memories inside my mind too if you concentrated a little." Natsume said while smilling.

"Natsume." Mikan barely coughed up as she choked on a lump in her throat. Mikan was still on the ground as she looked up to Natsume who was now as transparent as a ghost.

"Mikan, the ESP fears my fire alice, he's always feared that someday I would overpower him and put an end to the Dangerous Ability Classes missions along with all the evil in the academy. If the ESP has a fear of my alice then Z's boss probably fears it too. Mikan I hate having to put someone through the horrors of having the fourth life-draining alice shape but please, insert my alice in someone so they can put an end to the evil of the Kuoji once and for all. Thank you Mikan. Thank you Mikan. Thank you Mikan." Natsume said as his voice and body faded away completely. Mikan was then all alone surrounded by a white void of nothingness. The only thing that was next to her was Natsume's red alice stone.

"Natsume." Mikan said to herself crying uncontrollably as she took Natsume's alice stone and placed it in her hand.

"This is all that's left of him." Mikan said to herself as she felt lonely, lost, and empty. All she had left was the alice of her good friend that caused him so much pain.

"If it wasn't for this alice, Natsume could still be…." Mikan said trying to hold back her urge to cry again.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed so hard that she passed out. Her mind left the white void and she woke up on top of Natsume.

"Mikan, Mikan are you alright?" Said a familiar voice. As Mikan opened her eyes she noticed that she was right on top of Natsume's body. Within her hand was a small red alice stone identical to the one that was in her vision. Mikan looked up and saw a middle school student with blue hair and black star under his left eye.

"Tsubasa, what happened?" Mikan asked feeling a little light-headed.

"You passed out as you were talking telepathically to Natsume. We were really worried about you for a moment we thought that you ended up like Nats- ouch." Tono said as he was cut off by Hotaru's elbow to his stomach, though Mikan already knew what he was referring to. Mikan took a look around and noticed all of her closest friends who helped with the battle against the ESP were there with her: Luca, Hotaru, Sumire, Yuu, Nodacchi Tsubasa, Shiki, Tono, Subaru, Rei, and even Luna. But to her horror, her fiancé wasn't looking well at all.

"Natsume!" Mikan said as she turned back to look at her fiancé denying the idea of him being dead.

"Natsume, Natsume, please wake up, remember our promise, please Natsume don't leave me!" Mikan screamed but no matter what she said Natsume wouldn't wake up. Mikan looked at the stone that was in her hand, then turned back to Natsume, and began to cry. Luca came over to try and comfort Mikan. Luca's eyes seemed to be blood-shot red and he had tear stains all over his face.

"Mikan, you were knocked out for the past hour, we tried to revive Natsume during that time but no matter what we did, we couldn't revive him. We've failed to feel a pulse from Natsume's body for over an hour, so we've….we've accepted the worst." Luca said trying his hardest not to start crying again. In disbelief Mikan grabbed Natsume, wrabbed her arms around his body, and kissed him hoping to spark something inside her fiancé but to her disappointment, there was no response.

"He's really gone." Mikan thought to herself as she began to feel light hearted again and her throat harden.

"W-wait, maybe we're just not trying hard enough, can't we perform CPR, or Subara try using your healing alice again, or can't Nodacchi use his time travelling alice to prevent this from happening. Or…or." Mikan cried as she tried to glomp over Natsume again but was put to a hault as she was slapped in the face by Hotaru. Hotaru had hoped that this would knock some sense into her emotionally scarred friend.

"Bak-*ahem* Mikan, this isn't easy for any of us. While you were knocked out we tried to do everything that we could in order to revive him but nothing worked. And using Nodacchi's alice to go back in time would cause a time paradox, alter our timeline and create another disaster. Natsume wouldn't want that. Natsume, our friend, is dead Mikan we must accept the fact no matter how much we wish that this event didn't happen. We can't deny the truth nor change the past otherwise we would be living a lie for the rest of our lives." Hotaru sadly said placing a hand on Mikan's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"H-Hotaru." Mikan said with tears falling from her face as she hugged her friend letting out everything out through a big cry as she gave in and accepted the fact that Natsume was dead. Mikan saw Luna in the distance holding the now "dead" ESP.

"Don't worry Mikan, it's all over now." Hotaru told Mikan already aware that she was concerned if the ESP would try to attack them again.

"Wait, no Hotaru it's not over yet, Natsume told me that Z's boss is…" Mikan's words were then cut off by the sounds of footsteps in the distance.

"So the original has finally fallen." Said a cold heartless voice in the distance.

"Z's boss!" Shiki said in horror as he gazed at the tall black haired man.

"Now that the ESP has been put out of commission, I am no longer under his control. I am now free to take over this pitiful academy." Said the sinister man raising his arms up in pride.

"I don't understand, we saw that you were beginning to weaken when the ESP's power was weakening shouldn't you be dead now that the ESP has been defeated?" Shiki said in confusion.

"Haha, well now that's a good theory but luckily you don't understand everything about the ESP and I. You see, it is true that the ESP was able to control me when he was in power and whenever he became weak, I felt the same pain that he did so my body would be encouraged to come and protect him if he is ever in danger. The reason for this is because he's the original body he simply sends signals to my body that can control my every move, but now that he has been put out of commission by Luna's alice, he is no longer able to send those signals to my body to control me. Being the original body it would only seem natural for the ESP to have power over me, however, now that I am free from his control again, I now have the ability to gain power over him so that I will have the role of the original body. And since both Yuka can no longer betray me and the ESP's little candle (referring to Natsume) has finally burnt out, there's not a single soul on this planet that can stop me. " Z's boss said with triumph in his eyes.

"Y-you." Was the only word Mikan could get out at this time.

"However in this quest for power I need something, I need the insertion alice." Z's boss said she looked towards Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura, the daughter of _my _precious Yuka. If you would steal the alices of all the students in the dangerous ability class and insert them in my body, I might be able to revive that candle over there that you love so much." Z's boss said sinisterly. At that moment Mikan's heart stopped and her mind went completely blank.

"Y-you have the power to bring back Natsume!" Mikan asked eagerly waiting for an answer.

"The Z organization has been experimenting with different kinds of alices and have been attempting to create artificial alices in our labs. At this moment hypothetically speaking it might be possible to create an alice that can bring the dead back to life however like said, I need power in order to make this idea a reality and that's where you come in my dear." Z's boss calmly said. At this point Mikan seemed to be frozen in a train of thought.

"No, don't listen to him Mikan!" Shiki screamed in horror, he already lost the women that he loved, he couldn't bear the thought of losing that women's daughter as well to the evil of the ESP or Z's boss.

" As I was being controlled by the original one, he unconsciously shared his memories and knowledge with me including the fact that you and that burnt out candle are so madly in love with each other so I know this will be an offer that you can't refuse. Well I'll leave you to make a decision, remember, that candle's fate is in your hands." Z's boss said as he faded away into the darkness.

"Mikan, please don't tell me that you have any intentions of taking what Z's boss said seriously!" Hotaru said in fear. She knew how much Mikan cared about Natsume but turning against the entire school in order to have the chance of bringing Natsume back from the dead would be way out of line. Mikan then looked at Natsume's body and looked at the red alice stone that was in her hand.

"Shiki, how did I get this alice stone?" Mikan asked, as she didn't remember having it in her hand before she had her vision with Natsume.

"You seemed to have created that alice stone when you were unconscious on top of Natsume. Your hand was on Natsume's chest while you were creating the stone in the palm of your hand. It seems that you must have unconsciously stolen Natsume's alice before he, well, passed away." Shiki said looking at the ground.

"I see, hm, everyone, gather around, I want to tell you what Natsume told me telepathically in my vision." Mikan said sternly. In this moment of time, it seemed that Mikan wasn't a little girl any longer, for an instant she acted like a full grown woman. Mikan explained to her friends how Natsume knew that Z's boss would gain his free will with the defeat of the ESP and how his fire alice could be the key to stopping him, but at the cost this may drain the users life.

"Mikan, place the fire alice in my body, I've already seen your mother die at the hands of the ESP and can't stand the thought of his clone causing any more damage. Shiki said heroically.

"No Mikan, let me inherit Natsume's alice, I've caused so much damage to you and him, it's the least I can do to atone for my sins." Rei said in regret of his past actions.

"Mikan, give me Natsume's alice, out of everyone here, I've treated you the worst, blindly being used by the ESP I've failed to realize how wonderful, brave, kind, and important you and your mother were to me, please let me use this as an opportunity for me to make it up to you and Yuka." Luma said with tears falling from her face as she remembered the good times she had with Yuka.

"No Mikan, I'm Natsume best friend, I of all people should be the one to bear the burden of his alice and avenge his death caused by ESP." Luca said with incredible passion to avenge his fallen friend.

"Let anyone inherit the life-draining alice just keep me away from it." Hotaru said cooly. Mikan then turned around and had her back turned to everyone to hide what she was about to do.

"No, everyone listen, this is something I have to do. Natsume has been suffering at the hands of ESP and this academy for the past two years in order to protect me. (she knows this because her mind merged with Natsume's when they were speaking telepathically) I can't call myself a good friend…no I can't call myself a good wife unless I'm willing to do the same for him!" Mikan said as she inserted the alice stone into her chest. Mikan instantly felt the intense flames of Natsume's love for her spreading throughout her entire body as Mikan heard Natsume's voice in her head for a moment.

"_Remember Mikan, as long as you use my alice, I will always be with you._" Natsume's warm and comforting voice said in Mikan's head.

"Mikan are you sure about this?" Tsubasa said as Mikan turned to her friends with her new bright red crimson eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I will be the one to take down Z's boss." Mikan said with the kind of confidence that would come from Natsume Hyuuga.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice and all its characters are owned by Tachibana Higuchi**

**Here's the next chapter, thank you everyone who decided to take the time to read my story, I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Chapter 2: The Future that could have been

Mikan found herself lying on a sofa in a bright and warm two story house stuffing her mouth with delicious halowons, her favorite treat. After she finished her last halowon she got up and headed to the bathroom to clean off the sticky sugar that the holowans left on her face. Mikan grabbed a wet face towel and gazed upon her 21 year old body in the mirror. As she cleaned off her face, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful her hazel brown eyes were along with her long her brown hair as it flowed down her neck and met her shoulders.

"Haha, you were right Natsume, my hair does look better when it's let down." Mikan said to herself. Then with a clean face Mikan headed out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to grab another box of halowans but was stopped by a tall blond haired man."

"You know eating so many halowons isn't good for you right?" Said the tall blond hair putting bags of vegetables in the refrigerator.

"Daddy!" Mikan said as she gave the blond man a hug who was indeed Mikan's father, Izumi Yukihira.

"Sweetie, you're not going live a very long life if you eat nothing but halowons your whole life. You need to have a balanced diet and eat some healthy foods you know like broccoli." Izumi said while patting her daughter's head and trying his best to encourage her to have a better diet.

"Nu uh, broccoli is nasty!" Mikan said as she broke out of her hug with her father and stuck out her tongue.

"Mikan, mind your father!" Said a tall brown haired woman entering the room.

"Mommy!" Mikan screamed as she embraced her mother in a hug.

"Mikan listen to what your father has to say. You may be an adult now but you still have the mind of a 12 year old girl. How do you expect to make sure your kids grow up healthy if all you ever want to eat are those fattening halowons? *sigh* it's no wonder why your husband has been avoiding buying halowons when grocery shopping." Mikan's mother, Yuka Yukihira, said while face-palming herself.

"Oh is that why he hasn't been buying any lately, I thought it was because the price went up. That's what he told me anyway?" Mikan said with a confused look on her face.

"Haha that sounds like an excuse my son would come up with alright." Said a woman with a black raven hair and red crimson eyes entering the kitchen.

"Kaoru Hyūuga!" Mikan said with delight as she gave her mother's best friend a hug as well.

"So my daughter-in-law has a bit of a sweet tooth don't feel ashamed of that Mikan, I have the same thing." Kaoru said as she remembered the time when she wished that her husband would have bought her more sugary treats after she just gave birth to her son Natsume.

"Kaoru don't give her any ideas. We as parents should be encouraging her to live a healthier life style so our grand-kids don't end up learning bad habits like Mikan and end up with disabilities or something. After our visit they'll be here in their very own house alone for the first time. I'm still having my doubts about Mikan being in a real relationship yet since she still acts so immature." Yuka stated.

"Hey I'm not immature!" Mikan said while pouting and sticking her tongue out.

"Hahaha, of course Mikan. Pouting and sticking your tongue out at your mother shows us that you're very mature." Izumi said sarcastically. Mikan then blushed with embarrassment understanding what her father was implying by his statement. Kaoru then embraced Mikan in another hug to defend her from her parents.

"Oh Yuka you're so strict. I think we should trust Mikan and her husband. They'll turn out to be great parents. But of course we won't have to worry about Mikan having kids anytime soon since we know Mikan has no interest in sex, although I can't say the same for her husband." Kaoru said while winking to Mikan in a joking manner.

"Eww gross, don't give me any nasty thoughts. He'd never do that to me if I didn't feel comfortable. Sex is for nasty grownups and I'm never gonna do that!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as her face turned bright red.

"You see? She's just too immature. How is she going to live with a man alone if she has this kind of mind set?" Yuka stated put her hand on her forehead again. Izumi could be seen nervously laughing to himself in the distance as he obviously didn't want to jump into the girl's conversation about sex.

"He wouldn't do that. Hey where is he anyway?" Mikan asked

"Oh, he's out grocery shopping. He said that he did he didn't want to burden his cute new wife. He should be back any minute now." Kaora said while patting Mikan on the back.

*ding dong*

"Oh as a matter of fact that's probably him right now." Kaoru stated.

"I'll get it!" Mikan squeled as she raced to the door to meet her husband. When she arrived to the door she saw a 21 year old man about the same height as she was with black raven hair and red crimson eyes holding bags of groceries.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted with excitement as she wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a big hug.

"Hey polka-dots take it easy, these bags are going to slip right out of my hands if you don't let go!" Natsume said as he felt the heavy bags beginning to slip from his fingers.

"Oops sorry." Mikan giggled as she let Natsume in their house. Natsume made his way into the kitchen where he laid the groceries on the kitchen counter and greeted Kaoru, Izumi, and Yuka. Though Natsume couldn't help but notice a worried look on Yuka's face. He immediately knew what was troubling her.

"So Yuka, as I can see you still feel a bit nervous about me and Mikan living on our own?" Natsume said cooly.

"Natsume, it's not you that I'm worried about, it's your wife that I'm concerned about your wife. *sigh* I just feel that my daughter just isn't ready to live alone with a man. She's simply just too naïve and simple-minded." Yuka said while turning to her daughter who seemed to be too busy searching through the grocery bags to notice the conversation between Yuka and Natsume.

"Good" Natsume stated camly.

"Huh?" Yuka replied confused.

"It's a good thing that Mikan is so naïve and simple-minded because…well, I've always liked that about her. Such a pure hearted girl, I feel like the luckiest man in the world to be able to live with your daughter Yuka and Izumi. It's an honor to call Mikan my wife." Natsume said with a big smile on his face.

"You're such a gentleman just like your father Natsume." Kaoru said wile rubbing Natsume's head. "Hey where is dad and Aoi anyway mom?" Natsume asked turning his attention to his mother.

"Oh Natsume, your father's busy taking Aoi to her first day of College. They both feel really sorry that they couldn't join us in visiting you two but they said that they trust that you two will live a long happy marriage. I'm so proud, that both of my kids are now college students!" Kaoru said while glomping Natsume.

"M-mom cut it out, I'm not a kid anymore." Natsume said with an annoyed tone.

"So Aoi both me and Aoi are in college huh? Now, if I can only we can find a way to get Mikan accepted to a university, though I doubt any school would want to take her considering how low her exam scores are. I guess I shouldn't even bother." Natsume said while turning his head towards his wife who seemed to be still digging through the groceries but then stopped as she had found what exactly she was looking for.

"Ah hah! You did buy some more halowons for me! Oh I love you such much Natsume!" Mikan said as she snuck up behind him and gave him a surprise hug and rubbed her face against his back. Yuka could be seen putting her hand on her forehead again in disgust of her daughter's poor eating habits while Kaoru and Izumi could be seen in the distance laughing at the two love birds.

"Thank you so much for buying me a box of halowans Natsume despite what everyone says about my bad eating habits." Mikan said continuing to hug her husband with her face still rubbing against his back.

"Of course Mikan I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend. My reason to live. My life long soul mate. Living a life without you Mikan is the same thing as being dead. But Mikan, If I was willing to do anything for you…." Natsume then turned around to face Mikan and to her horror, Natsume had the appearance of a rotting corpse that seemed to be struggling to move.

"Then why couldn't you save me Mikan?" The Natsume corpse asked with a deep horrific voice. Yuka, Kaoru, and Izumi also seemed to have the appearances of rotting corpses and began to surround around Mikan. The bright warm house then became a dark, cold, dilapidated house.

"Save us Mikan…avenge us Mikan…help us Mikan." All four corpses said as their bodies gathered around Mikan to the point where she couldn't breath.

"I-I'm sorry Kaoru, Mom, Dad….Natsume." Mikan said as she felt pain in her throat and lungs due to her lack of breathing. Everything went dark and Mikan's body began to feel really hot but at the same time she also felt in pain as she woke up to the smell of something burning.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* Phew, it was just a dream. Oh no!" Mikan said as she got out of her bed and noticed that she unconsciously used Natsume's stolen fire alice and burnt a little bit of her bed sheets while she was sleeping. Luckily for her, her flames didn't burn her as they came from her body, and that the fire stopped when she woke up. Mikan then looked at her bedroom clock. It was now 7:00am. She then headed towards her bathroom and looked in the mirror where she noticed that she had red crimson eyes.

"Ok calm down Mikan, it was just a dream relax, stay calm." Mikan said to herself with her eyes closed in an attempt to help herself calm down. She then opened her eyes again and noticed that they were then hazel brown. As Mikan calmed down, she began to get ready for the new day by brushing her teeth, washing her face, and was about to put her hair into her casual pigtails but then remembered the time when Natsume told her to leave her hair down since it looked nicer that way.

"_Hey…ugly you still plan to have that kind of hairstyle in five years' times? That hair-style won't be suitable in five years' time. Put your hair down, it looks…better that way._" This memory of Natsume brought a smile to Mikan's face. Natsume may have had a nasty habit of saying cruel things but deep down, that was one of his methods of helping others. Mikan didn't realize it back then but now she understood that Natsume was truly trying complement the girl that he loved with all his heart.

"_Mikan, I want you to know, all those times that I teased you and called you names such as polka-dots, it wasn't because I didn't like you._" Memories of Natsume's words continued to flood her mind and bring her happiness for an instant, but at the same time they brought a sting to her heart as she remembered that her friend was no longer with her anymore. He was dead and there was nothing she could have done to save him.

"Natsume." Mikan thought as she felt her throat harden in pain as she decided to keep her hair down.

"From now on, I'll keep my hair down for you Natsume." Mikan said as she got dressed, threw her burnt bed sheets away, and headed outside her dorm room.

"The dream I had last night, I suppose that could have been a possible future for me, my family, and my friends, in a world without the ESP, Organization Z, and the evil of the academy." Mikan thought while a tear fell from her eye as she headed to Natsume's funeral.

To be continued….

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll continue if I get at least 4 reviews so all you silent readers out there, please tell me how you're liking the story far, what you'd like to see, and what I can improve on. ;) Until then I'll be slowly enjoying the final days that we have left of Gakuen Alice until the manga ends. I'm going to be really sad when that day comes. ;_;**


End file.
